Everything Happens for a Reason
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Blaine gets dealt a crappy hand when he gets seriously sick. Kurt is there with him the whole way. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I posted the same chapter twice. Thank you Squiggle Giggle for noticing that. Here is the real chapter one. I hope it all makes sense now. LOL.**

 **Again I am very sorry about that.**

The phone began to ring just as Kurt walked through the door. He quickly put his bag down and raced to answer the house phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yes, may I please speak to Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" the woman on the other line asked politely.

"Um...he's still at work, may I ask who's calling?" Kurt said.

"Could you have him call Dr. Hampton's office when he gets in?" the woman stated.

Kurt tilted his head. Dr. Hampton wasn't the name of his primary care doctor. "I'm sorry, what is this regarding?"

"I'm sorry sir, by law I'm not allowed to release information about a patient without their consent." she informed.

Kurt nodded. "I understand, but could you tell me what kind of doctor, Dr. Hampton is?"

"Yes, Dr. Hampton is an oncologist. He specializes in cancer and early detection." she replied.

 _Cancer?_ Kurt repeated the word in his mind. _Could Blaine have cancer?_ Kurt swallowed hard. "Thank you. I'll give him the message and make sure he calls you back." Kurt stated and hung up the phone.

 _Could Blaine have cancer? He wouldn't hide that from me? Would he?_ Kurt couldn't help thinking worse case scenario. _It could be nothing._ He tried to reassure himself as he changed out of his work clothes and began to make dinner.

When Blaine came home, Kurt didn't mention the phone call from the doctor right away. He didn't want to accuse him of something that could be nothing.

The two of them sat down for dinner, that's when Kurt decided to talk to his husband about the phone call he had received earlier that day.

"Blaine, is everything ok?" Kurt asked, starting out slowly.

Blaine nodded. "Everything's fine. Why?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I just thought I would ask."

Blaine nodded as he began to take a sip of his water.

"Because when I got home from work today, a nurse from a _Dr. Hampton's oncology called._ " Kurt stated, clearly upset.

Blaine began to choke on his water. "Kurt..." he stuttered. "Please listen to me before you start to get upset."

"Blaine." Kurt said with more concern in his voice. "What's going on? I thought we promised we weren't going to keep secrets from each other?"

Blaine nodded. "We did." he started. "But let me explain before you get upset. Please?

Kurt nodded, agreeing.

Blaine took his husband's hand and lead him to the couch. "I didn't tell you about my appointment with the oncologist because _I'm_ not sure of what it is yet." he started. "I thought if I went to the doctor, he'd run some tests and find out the results, good or bad. Then I would tell you."

Kurt sighed.

"I don't want to make you upset if I don't have to." Blaine finished.

"Thank you for thinking of me, but what's going on? Is it something I should start to worry about?" Kurt asked, beginning to get upset again.

Blaine shook his head. "Right now, I'm just waiting for the test results to come back."

"Blaine this is serious." Kurt shrieked.

"Honey, I know it all sounds scary, but right now there's nothing we can do." Blaine said, trying to calm Kurt down.

Before either of them could say another word, the phone began to ring. The caller id flashed the number of Dr. Hampton's office.

Blaine swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered. "Yes, this is he."

Kurt anxiously waited to hear the news, but was quickly becoming impatient.

Blaine nodded. "Ok. Thank you." he said hanging up the phone. He stood up and turned his back away from his husband.

"Blaine? Honey? What did the doctor say?" Kurt asked, worriedly.

Blaine took a deep breath and turned around. He let a few tears fall.

Kurt knew what the answer was. He immediately enveloped Blaine and let him cry on his shoulder.

"It's ok." Kurt whispered. "It's ok. I'm right here and I'm going to be here every step of the way."

Blaine nodded into Kurt's shoulder as he continued to cry.

 **I hope I didn't confuse anyone by posting this chapter. Thank you again Squiggle for noticing that I posted the same chapter. I posted this VERY late last night, so I was kind of not paying attention. I know a lot of us have experienced that one time or another.**

 **Anyways, please let me know what you think.**

 **Socialbutterfly85**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok now in this chapter there is a lot of medical talk. I looked up on a medical website to make sure everything was correct, but if I did get something wrong, please message me privately. Thank you.**

 **Let me know what you think. Thanks.**

 **Warning-Sickness and medical talk in this chapter.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

The next day was a whirlwind of activity. Blaine and Kurt went together to Dr. Hampton's office to talk about the treatment Blaine would need.

"Good morning Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Dr. Hampton greeted as he entered his small office where the two men were sitting and waiting.

"Dr. Hampton, this is my husband Kurt." Blaine introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you Kurt." Dr. Hampton smiled as he sat down in the chair behind the large desk.

"Blaine, I've got your test results back." he started.

Blaine nodded. "You said that it was cancer."

Dr. Hampton nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry to say it is cancer. You have what we call, acute lymphocytic leukemia."

"What exactly is that?" Kurt asked.

"It's a type of cancer that starts in the white blood cells and the bone marrow, where the new blood cells are made." Dr. Hampton began to explain. He showed them pictures on his computer screen.

"What do we do now?" Blaine asked softly, too scared to speak any louder.

Kurt squeezed his husband's hand tightly.

"We start with chemotherapy and then move on to stem cell transplant. You may also require radiation." Dr. Hampton replied.

Blaine looked at Kurt with sadness in his eyes.

"It will be ok." Kurt reassured his husband.

Blaine nodded. "Ok. Let's do it. When do I start?

Dr. Hampton nodded and began typing again. "I can fit you in for your first chemo treatment on Monday at 9:00 am."

Blaine and Kurt both nodded.

Dr. Hampton nodded again and typed something on his computer. "Alright then." he announced. "I will see you bright and early next week."

"Thank you Dr. Hampton." Blaine replied.

"Yes thank you." Kurt repeated.

"You're welcome." Dr. Hampton smiled. "Oh there is one thing I forgot to mention." he said quickly. "When you start the chemo you may not feel very well. Patients tend to get very sick while going through it."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't care."

"I'm just telling you so you know what to expect." Dr. Hampton explained.

"I understand. I know what chemo does to people." Blaine replied, standing up and walking out of the office with Kurt behind him.

 **Let me know what you think. Thanks.**

 **Socialbutterfly85**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter posting tonight. Maybe more tomorrow.**

 **Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. I have 3 more chapters that I already wrote but I need to tweak them a little bit more before I post them. But let me know if I should continue. Thanks so** **much.**

When the two of them got home, Blaine plopped down on the couch. Kurt came next to him and rubbed his back gently.

"I can't believe I have to go through all of this." Blaine mumbled from under the couch cushion.

"You're not going to go through this alone." Kurt stated. "You have me."

Blaine nodded and sat up next to Kurt. "You're right. I do have you."

Kurt smiled.

"But I think there is someone else that we should call." Blaine said.

Kurt frowned but nodded anyway. "You're right. Do you want to call her or should I?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "She should hear it from me."

Kurt nodded, agreeing.

Blaine pulled out his phone and pressed the name on the screen.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine on the cheek before giving him some privacy.

As the phone rang, Blaine began thinking of what he was going to say. He didn't know how to tell his daughter he had cancer. But he would have to wait another day, because as the phone rang it went to her voicemail.

 _Hi, you've reached the daughter of the two of the greatest stars in the galaxy, Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. That's right you've reached Molly Hummel-Anderson._

Blaine smiled and laughed slightly as he heard the recorded message.

 _Sorry, I missed your call. But not to worry. Just leave me a message and I will get back to you when I get the chance. Thanks and have a great day._

When Blaine heard the beep that meant for him to start talking, his mouth suddenly went dry. What was he going to tell her? And how?

 _Hi Molly, it's papa. I need you to call me back as soon as you get this. There's something I need to tell you. Love you._

He hung up and placed the phone on the coffee table. He put his head in his hands and began to feel miserable. This was something he nor Kurt ever expected. To say that Blaine was scared would be an understatement. He was _terrified._

 **Please let me know what you thought so far, if I should continue or not. I know this is something I haven't tackled before and it is whole new can of worms, but I thought I would give it a try. Hey you never know. But please let me know by sending me a review.**

 **Thanks so much and have a great new year.**

 **Socialbutterfly85**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the latest and updated chapter. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. One more chapter that I already had written after this. Let me know if I should continue after that. Thanks**

After Blaine's doctor appointment, he began researching different remedies to help with the sickness he would have after going through each round of chemo.

He hadn't told anyone at work about his illness yet. He didn't want them feeling bad for him or saying they were sorry. All Blaine wanted to do now was get through what he had to.

Of course, Kurt would be there every step of the way, trying to comfort Blaine anyway he could. Yet there was someone very important they had to yet to inform, their daughter Molly.

Molly was 18 and currently studying abroad. After graduating high school she was awarded a scholarship to study in Europe for as her first year of college. Both Blaine and Kurt were beyond thrilled at the opportunity she was given.

Although Kurt was hesitant at first, Blaine had convinced him it would be a good for her. Molly wasn't supposed to be home until Thanksgiving and it was only September. Both of them knew that if she heard Blaine was sick, she would hop on the first plane home and neither man wanted that right now.

"Maybe you should try calling her again?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine looked at his watch, then shook his head. "I can't. She's probably sleeping."

Kurt sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "You know what? I don't care." he scolded. "We're her parents. She deserves to know what's going on. If we don't tell her she will be even more upset." he explained. "Call her. Now!" he insisted.

"I tried calling and all I get is her voicemail." Blaine replied.

"Oh for god's sake." Kurt huffed. He took out his phone and called Molly. "If she doesn't pick up, I'll try calling her dorm." Kurt stated.

Blaine sat next to Kurt on the couch, while he tried to reach their 18 year old daughter. The phone kept ringing as Kurt waited for her to pick up. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Where are you Molly?" Kurt whispered into the phone.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Molly?" Kurt asked.

"Dad?" Molly replied.

"Yeah, it's me." Kurt answered. "Are you busy? Your father and I need to talk to you."

"Oh. Um...Can you wait a few minutes? I'll call you back on Skype." Molly replied.

"Sure." said Kurt.

"Ok, thanks." said Molly and the line went dead.

Kurt looked at the phone.

"What did she say?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "She said to go on Skype."

Blaine nodded and opened his computer.

Soon Blaine and Kurt saw their daughter's beautiful face pop up on the screen.

"Molly!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Hi papa." Molly smiled.

"Hi Molly." Kurt chimed in.

"Hi dad." she replied, seeing Kurt next to Blaine. "Is everything ok? You sounded kind of serious over the phone?"

Blaine took a deep breaths before he answered. "Molly honey, I hate to tell you this but, I had some tests done at the doctor recently and..." he paused, but couldn't finish. He started to break down. Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around him

"Molly what your father is trying to tell you is, he has cancer." Kurt stated.

"Oh my god!" Molly gasped.

"We wanted you to know." said Kurt.

"I...I..." she stammered.

"Honey, it's ok. I'm here and I'm going to take care of him while he's going through his treatment." Kurt explained, while he held his crying husband in his arms.

Molly shook her head. "No, I need to come home."

Blaine's ears perked when he heard what she was going to do. He didn't want her to miss school. "No Molly." Blaine insisted. "You stay where you are."

"But papa." she begged.

"No buts." Blaine said again. "I'll be ok. I have your dad here to take care of me. Everything will be fine.

Molly looked over her shoulder as she heard someone call her.

"I have to go, but I'll call again soon. I promise." she said.

"Don't worry about me honey. Just keep going to school and have fun." Blaine repeated.

Molly nodded. "Thanks. I'll talk to you soon. Love you both."

And then she was gone.

 **Ok. Let me know what you think and if I should keep going. The next chapter gets a little more sappy. Let me know in the review box if I should continue or not. Like I said in the first chapter. This is a topic I haven't dealt with before I am doing research and I have had relatives who have battled cancer so I am in the same ballpark. If you don't think I am doing a good job please let me know in a private message. Thanks.**

 **Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
